The present invention relates to a dispenser device for liquid substances.
More in particular, the present invention relates to a device for feeding liquid substances into containers in a filling machine.
As known, in machines for filling containers with liquid substances it is necessary to limit as much as possible the formation of foam in the liquids being fed, and it is furthermore important to eliminate, before the liquid is fed into the containers, any foam which might be already present.
In order to achieve these results, devices have been produced which are suitable for eliminating foam from liquids by treating said liquids with high-frequency radiant energy, in particular devices are known for generating ultrasonic waves, microwaves or infrared radiation.
Though they are considerably efficient, devices of this type are however particularly complicated and expensive.
Devices have also been provided wherein the liquid which must be deprived of foam is made to flow on a plurality of successive rotating disks in the form of a laminar layer.
However, these devices are excessively complicated and too expensive.